


what dreams may come

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy misses her dead girlfriend ok, Based on the movie not on the comics, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingering, Flashbacks, I mean... "dead", Joe and Nicky took a while to get together, M/M, Memories, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Very Mild Genital Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: Falling asleep exhausted, Andy sees a familiar face (and feels some familiar hands, as well as other things).Look, this is basically a PWP that somehow managed to grow a very small amount of plot.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 146





	what dreams may come

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as standalone although technically it takes place after **[A Healthy Working Relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495561)** and **[Expert Intervention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203984)**.

Andy rarely sleeps lying down these days. She finds chairs more comfortable, or walls, or corners, or some other way that makes her feel like she's better prepared for what's coming. 

Even when she has her own bed, four walls, a door. She still finds it difficult. The only times it's really happened lately have been when she's fallen asleep next to Nile. Times that are, alarmingly, happening more and more frequently. 

She doesn't remember falling asleep lying down this time, but somehow she wakes up lying on her stomach, on an uncommonly soft bed. Someone is pulling down her favorite black jeans - the sturdiest, most practical ones she's ever found, a pair stashed in every safe house - and before the she can feel disoriented or angry, she realizes she recognizes the hands doing the pulling. 

Quynh pulls the jeans down to Andy's knees, and then pulls her underwear down to her thighs. One of her palms covers Andy's cunt and Andy can't help but moan. She hasn't felt that specific touch in centuries. So sure, so familiar, so comforting. Has anyone touched her so knowingly in the last 500 years? 

Her body is like an instrument, reacting to its ancient owner. Quynh's fingers press down, dive inside Andy's lips, rub against her, almost idly, with no specific direction, and Andy feels like her skin is slowly beginning to light up from the inside. 

"You've missed me, haven't you?" Quynh says, in the language they spoke in the beginning, the one no one speaks anymore, and her mouth descends on Andy, making her howl.

All the gods humanity has ever invented can bear witness to how much she's missed this. 

Quynh's tongue licks briefly over Andy's cunt and then moves up, settling on her asshole. Oh, how Andy has missed this too, this silent experience between them, this deep familiarity with each other's bodies and preferences?

She could hate Joe and Nicky in this brief moment, bereft with jealousy, but she can't because Quynh is licking around and in, while her thumb is rubbing inside Andy's lips, just shy of her clitoris. 

Andy moans again and pushes her hips up, trying to kneel up, spread her legs as much as the cumbersome clothing will allow, push herself towards Quynh. 

Quynh's mouth pulls away from her and Andy hears Quynh laugh. Not the terrible laugh Andy hears sometimes in her nightmares, tinged with horror and madness, but her real laugh. Teasing, lighthearted and fierce. 

Quynh's slick thumb slides from Andy's cunt to her ass, just covered enough in Andy's juices that she slides in slowly but surely. Before Andy can gasp, push her hips forward, one of Quynh's other fingers slides down into Andy's cunt, pushing into her easily, until Quynh can rub her fingers against Andy's insides in both holes. 

Andy writhes on the bed, past words. Every breath is a stuttering sound of pleasure being torn out of her by the woman who knows her better than anyone in the world. 

"Have you missed me?" Quynh asks. "I didn't hear your answer."

"I've missed you more than all of humanity's gods could ever comprehend," Andy says, as Quynh's fingers continue their slow ministrations. She's missed her like air and water and sky, but Andy doesn't have the words for all that. 

"Good," Quynh says, and her other hand rubs briefly against Andy's outer lips before it comes back with a smack. 

Andy groans, feeling like every part of her insides is on fire. 

Quynh can't hit her very hard, the angle is too awkward with Quynh's fingers in her, but the rhythmic little slaps still come, landing on Andy's lips and her clit, driving her out of her skin. 

"Please, stop, I can't take it," Andy says, clutching the strangely luxurious sheets between her fingers. She can't remember the last time she said something so weak, so vulnerable to another person. 

"Of course you can," Quynh counters, not changing the pace of anything her hands are doing. "I remember how you like to play this game."

She's right, and Andy feels wetness in the corner of her eyes. It's too much. 

Quynh stops hitting her and in the next moment pulls her fingers out, gently, and flips Andy over on her stomach. 

"Let me touch you," Andy says, rising on her elbows, but Quynh, looking just like Andy remembers her, with the same long hair and the mole on her left breast, pushes her back down to lie on the bed. 

Quynh pulls the jeans completely off Andy, and Andy cooperates. She pulls the underwear down until it's around Andy's ankles, and then pushes Andy's legs up, until Andy is folded nearly in half, her ankles above her head, her cunt totally exposed. 

"These are so convenient," Quynh says, looking at Andy's plain underwear, still stretched between Andy's ankles like cotton restraints. Quynh is gripping the panties with one hand, while the other is fussing with something between her legs.

Our favorite toy, Andy realizes. The penis we received in Basra, from a very grateful widow, for services rendered. So many nights they'd used it on each other. Nicky and Joe had been with them, still very new and stifled, still devouring each other with their eyes but too afraid to give into desire. Andy remembers how they'd used the toy, intricately made, to try and push the poor boys towards each other. 

_"How do yours compare to this one?" Quynh had asked, when all four of them were eating together. "Take them out, let's compare."_

_Yusuf had choked and Nicolo had blushed. They were still unused to traveling with women._

_"Would you like Andromache to use this on you?" Quynh had asked, tossing the toy up in the air and catching it with her hands. "Every man I've met has said it can be a unique pleasure."_

_Nicolo's brows drew together. "How many men have you asked--" he stopped, when Yusuf put his hand over his on the table, as if saving him from a conversation he wasn't prepared for._

_"We wish you," Yusuf had said, "many happy days with the newest member of our family. Have you thought of a name for him yet?"_

_Andy had laughed._

Quynh pushes the toy into Andy slowly, with her hips, until it's all the way inside. Andy feels so full, so satisfied with pleasure. Quynh's body over her, Quynh's hands all over her, Quynh filling her and covering her, bending her body into the shape she wants it to assume. Andy stretches her hands out on the seemingly endless mattress and doesn't even try to participate. 

One of Quynh's hands remains holding Andy's so-called restraints, controlling where Andy's legs are, while her other hand finds Andy's clit and strokes it expertly as she toy slides in and out of her. Each action builds on the other, ratcheting up the pleasure. Quynh's hands on her clit are so sure, so knowing. Andy feels like she's going to come just from the feeling of having those fingers back, those movements she remembers so well against her skin. 

"I love you," Andy whispers, wishing she could kiss Quynh, but enjoying this too much to interrupt it. She wants this too, feeling controlled and directed, cherished and taken care of. 

Quynh only smiles her knowing smirk at her and doubles her efforts, fucking Andy faster, rubbing her clit with even more aggressive, confident strokes, and Andy comes, screaming, biting her lip. 

Finally, as Andy's still panting, Quynh leans over, toy still inside of Andy, her legs still hoisted up, and they mouths touch--

"Andy," says an entirely different voice, and Andy's world shifts, everything changing suddenly, vanishing like a puff of smoke. 

"I'm sorry, boss," she hears someone says, distantly, as she opens her eyes. 

She's lying on a much smaller bed. The sheets are not luxurious or endless. Nile is here - gods, Nile - wearing shorts and an old tank top, the clothes she prefers to sleep in, if changing is an option. 

Andy had fallen asleep with her, in this bed. They'd been exhausted, after a full day of reconnaissance. 

No, Andy had been exhausted. Because she no longer had immortal stamina. 

"I'm sorry," Nile was saying, "I went out to get a glass of water and then this was just..."

She trails off, and Andy realizes the three of them were waiting for her to wake up because they'd found... a box? A package?

"Someone left that here?" Andy says, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. It's early morning. There's light coming in from the windows. She didn't used to be a heavy sleeper. 

The box, in Nicky's hands, it's... covered in something. 

It has Andy's name on it. 

In Greek. 

As soon as Andy touches the lid she realizes the substance covering the bottom of the box is blood. But by then her hands are already opening it.

Inside there's a note, lying on top of a human finger.

Nile covers her face, looking like she's fighting the urge to puke. 

Joe swears and turns away, not willing to share his reaction. 

Andy looks at Nicky's eyes just to make sure they're both seeing the same thing. Inside the box, it's Booker's finger. 

"What does it say?" Joe asks, refusing to turn back and look at them. 

Andy lifts the note up, to get more light on the hastily scrawled words. 

"Just you and me, until the end," Andy reads out, and it takes a moment for the words to register with both Joe and Nicky.

Nicky's knees meet the floor. Joe's eyes go comically wide, his face draining of color. 

"What does it mean?" Nile says, clearly trying to hold it together and appear as calm and collected as the rest of them. Andy does love how often she tries to put on a brave face.

"It means we're in trouble," Joe says, his head in his hands. 

"It means she's back," Nicky whispers. 

"It means we have to go," Andy says, rising from the bed.


End file.
